


First Time for Everything

by pearl_scribbles



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: -Ish, Gen, Slice of Life, but it’s physically impossible to write an old guard fic without featuring them somehow, joe and nicky’s relationship isn’t the focus of this, sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_scribbles/pseuds/pearl_scribbles
Summary: A record of some of Nile's first experiences with the immortals. Because turns out there's a lot to learn when you join a centuries-old army.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	First Time for Everything

The first time Nile sees Nicky hand Andy a small, sweet-smelling package and sees everyone smile knowingly, she can only blink in confusion. A frown joins her furrowed brows when Joe pulls out his wallet. “Wait...what’s going on?” 

“You’ll see.” Nicky pulls out his own wallet while Andy slowly unwraps the package, a small moan escaping her when she reveals a perfect square of baklava. “How much, Joe?” 

He doesn’t say anything, simply smiles and tosses a small stack of bills onto the table. Nile’s frown deepens. “Are you betting on something?” 

“ _We_ are, yes. That includes you.” Nicky flashes a sweet smile at her as he matches Joe’s bet. 

“How can I bet when I don’t know what’s going on?” 

“Ah, just bet the same as me.” 

Joe’s pleased silence breaks with his laughter. “ _Tesoro mio_ , don’t take advantage of her naivete to trick her to the losing side!” 

“Why not? I’m always the only one to bet against her!”

“And for good reason! Nile, just sit this one out and enjoy the show.” 

“What show?” 

A thoughtful hum pulls the group’s attention to Andy, who is holding the baklava under her nose for a deep whiff. “It’s lighter...not too many fillings...smells like rose water and orange blossom.” She finally takes a bite, eyes fluttering closed in a picture of pure contentment that Nile never thought she’d see from the world-weary Grecian. “Walnuts...very light syrup, not honey-based...not many spices, mainly flavored by the sugar and floral notes…” A smug smile is curving her lips when her eyes open and fall on Nicky, who is looking more nervous now than he’s ever looked in battle. “Lebanon.” 

Nile doesn’t need to understand Italian to get the meaning of the curses falling from Nicky’s lips. He’s bent over in defeat, a perfect opposition to Joe’s triumphant hoots of laughter as he scoops up his winnings. “I don’t know why you are so sad, my love,” he laughs, “You know I’ll be spending this money on a fine meal for all of us.” 

“You guys bet over baklava?” Nile asks with a laugh. 

“I’ve eaten every type of baklava ever created.” Andy’s smile has softened, though it’s impossible to ignore the triumph still in it. “Nicky is determined to find one I can’t identify. He’s lost more money buying me baklava and betting against me than he has on any other endeavor.” 

“Joe wasn’t kidding, you really were trying to trick me onto the losing side.” 

Nicky only straightens up to frown at her, but she can see a glint of amusement in his eyes. “It gets lonely over here.” 

“He says in front of his lover.” Joe rolls his eyes when the frown is turned on him. “Enough pouting, my love. We have a lavish meal to plan!”

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Maria told me to watch The Old Guard, and I did, and now it's all I can think about. I love these characters oh-so-much! 
> 
> idk for sure if I'll be continuing this. I just really liked the idea of Nile experiencing the silly little traditions the group has made for themselves, and jotted this down in a couple of minutes. I'm so sorry for any mistakes my hurried writing causes in this lmfao
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni :^) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Old Guard, including any of its characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste/re-post any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.


End file.
